Of Demigods and Magicians
by Brightpath2
Summary: What would happen if Percy and Annabeth were on a date and got attacked by Hellhounds? Why they'd fight them off, of course! But what if Carter and Zia also happened to be on a date and saw them, stopping to help? Why, hilarity would insu! Let's see how they will handle shall we? My short story for Unknown! Thank you for being so awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello! And here is the first chapter of my possibly three or four chapter story for Unknown! The Amazing Guest reviewer from my House of Hades fanfic that won the prize of their very own story, dedicated to them!**

**And here it is. ^_^ Hilarity will now insu. I'm kind of cycling through their point of views. And some points it's kind of third person, and at others its not. Sorry if thats confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna have to go and ask Freak and Tyson if I own the characters below. Oh wait! They said no last time I asked, (plus Freak tried to eat me) so I better not ask again. But I'm sure Tyson will let me have some peanut butter with him and Ella.**

Percy had no idea what was going on. One minute he and Annabeth were fighting a bunch of Hellhounds, the next they were without an opponent to fight.

And standing across from them were two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

The boy was maybe 15 or 16, same with the girl next to them.

They looked kind of egyptian. The boy was tall, with darkish skin, and brown eyes. The girl was a couple inches shorter, with caramel colored skin, hair cut to her jaw, and pretty yet scary amber eyes surrounded with Egyptian _kohl_.

The two of them both had bags slung over their shoulders, and the girl was holding a staff while the boy held a sword.

The four teenagers looked at each other in complete confusion.

"Carter, these aren't mortals." The girl said calmly. "They are not registered members of the House of Life either though."

The boy, who Percy assumed was Carter, looked at the girl for a moment, before stepping forward and hefting his sword.

Percy tensed, raising Riptide. The boy stopped. Annabeth sighed. "Who are you? Are you Demigods?" She asked quickly, stepping in between Percy and Carter.

The girls eyes widened and she and the boy exchanged glances.

"Demigods? I do not think so. Are you godlings?" The girl asked just as hesitantly.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. "No. We're Demigods. Are you monsters?" Percy asked. "Although judging from the way you destroyed those Hellhounds I would say you aren't."

The boy, Carter stepped forward. "You're calling us monsters? We just saved your life from those Set animals."

Percy was a little bit confused. They weren't Demigods, they thought Hellhounds were something called "Set Animals" and he and the other girl asked if Percy and Annabeth were "godlings."

"You mean the Hellhounds?" Annabeth asked quickly, seeing the confusion in Percy's eyes. "We could have dealt with them easy. We've done it before, and we can do it again. We didn't really need your help, but thank you."

The girl's eyes widened. "You fight Set Animals and think it to be normal? You must either be godlings, or just gods!"

Percy sighed and capped Riptide. "Annabeth, come on. Lets go finish our date. I really don't want to try and deal with these two. We only finished the war with Gaia a month ago. We deserve a break. If these two weirdos think fighting Hellhounds and calling them weird names is normal, lets just let them."

He watched in amusement as the boy turned on him. "Are you kidding? _We're_ the weirdos? What about you? You're wearing armor, and if I'm not mistaken, you just put the lid of a pen on a sword and it _shrunk!_ You are far less normal than we are."

The girl turned on Carter. "Shush! You know that we are in Manhattan. Remember what your uncle said. He said it was a different gods territory."

"Zia, those were Set Animals. If not, they looked really similar. And who are they? How do you explain the fact that they knew what those things looked like, and they were fighting them, other than that they are magicians?" Carter asked.

Percy and Annabeth just stood and watched in complete confusion, although at the mention of other gods the two of them exchanged exasperated glances.

"So thats what this is." Percy muttered. "Oh gods of Olympus."

Annabeth sighed. The two of them were taking the weekend off from Camp, which was pretty big for them. Of course, seeing as they were attacked by a lot of monsters it wasn't exactly a break, but it was at least time alone.

Zia had heard what they said. "Gods of Olympus? You mean like the Greeks?" She asked quickly, seizing the line.

Percy sighed and began to rub his forehead. Annabeth hid a smile. Percy had been getting headaches more and more since Tartarus. She was only smiling because it was cute when he rubbed his forehead like that. It reminded her of herself when trying to explain something to him.

Which was always pretty hopeless.

"Yes, exactly like the Greeks." She said, remembering the earlier question. "I am a daughter of Athena, and he is a son of Poseidon."

She looked at the kids. The boy, Carter's eyes were wide, while he friend, Zia was looking at him in exasperation.

"Percy, you may have to use the mist." Annabeth said uneasily. Despite the fact that these two seemed to understand the idea of the gods pretty well, she wasn't sure it was the best idea to let them roam free with the knowledge of her and Percy.

They already had enough immortal enemies that wanted to kill them thank you.

But that got Zia's attention. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the two older teenagers. She and Carter had been flying around on Freak the griffin when they saw them fighting what looked very much like Set animals.

She was honestly a little annoyed at the interruption to their date, especially since it didn't happen very often.

From the way things looked, it was the same for the other two.

The tall blonde girl looked tired, but her gray eyes were sparkling with amusement as she looked at the boy next to her. His black hair was messy and slightly shaggy, and his green eyes were the color of the sea.

They looked like a couple, that was for sure.

Zia was a little surprised at what the girl had said. Daughter of Athena? Son of Poseidon? From was Iskandar had once told her, Athena and Poseidon didn't really like each other.

But maybe these two were different. It definitely appeared so.

"Seaweed brain, we still need to figure out what to do with these two." The girl said. Zia assumed she was 16 or 17 by the way she looked. The boy was almost definitely 17.

The boy looked up. "Want to get a bite." He asked calmly.

Zia's eyebrows rose. That had not been what she was expecting. She might have thought he would use an incantation or something, but certainly not invite them to come and eat.

"My Mom's making pizza." He added. His girlfriend was looking at him in complete and utter confusion.

Zia looked at Carter, who looked back at her. "Yeah, I think we have time. Besides, its a lot better than calling Freak and just heading back to the Nome." He admitted.

Zia agreed. Although it would have been kind of funny to watch Sadie tease Carter about the date gone wrong.

"Sure. As long as we can leave at any time." She said quietly. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase. Now come on, my Mom is going to kill me if I'm late." The boy said quickly.

He took off with the girl following him laughing as though she had been expecting it.

Zia and Carter exchanged surprised glances and took off after them. "Well . . . there goes our date." Carter sighed.

Zia laughed. "Maybe not. These two seem nice, and I have the feeling that those things interrupted their date as well. So maybe after we have dinner they'd like to do a double date."

Carter looked at her in surprise, then shrugged. He would never really be able to detect what she was thinking.

Which was perfectly fine with Zia.

**Well Unknown, I really really hope you like the first chapter. ^_^ I can't wait for the next one**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Here I am with a new chapter for Unknown's special fanfic. I enjoyed writing this chapter, but my writers block made it so that I was stuck with only five hundred words done. -_- stupid writers block.**

**But here I am! Writers block is mostly gone.**

**Guest reviews**

**Unknown: Hello! I am so glad you like it! Thanks for all of the cookies. I just wanted to let you know, that your reviews do come in every time, which is awesome! I LOVE ALL OF THEM! And thanks for the suggestion. I will do the four chapter thing, and every once in a while I will update when I have a nice bit of free time.**

**Guest: Thanks! I will try to continue with more for as long as I can.**

**EkatAthenaWizard: wow, thanks! And cool name. Is it a mix of the Ekats from 39 clues, Athena cabin, and Harry Potter? **

**well, thank you so much guys! All of the reviews are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither of these things apparently. I'm kinda mad about it, but at the same time, looking at my already swamped schedule, you know, it may be a good thing. I don't have enough time to write the House of Hades the way Rick's gonna.**

Percy's stepdad, a nice guy named Paul Blofis was sitting in the living room when they got there. He actually in a way reminded Carter of Percy.

Just a little. Paul was a tall good looking guy in his late thirties with longish salt and pepper hair.

He was reading a stack of papers when the four teenagers came in. "Hey Perce. Hey Annabeth. Sally's making the pizza right now. No ones allowed in the kitchen." He said calmly.

Carter wanted to laugh at the expression on Percy's face. The so called son of Poseidon looked a little worried, as if suddenly this might not have been a good idea.

"Yeah. Hey Paul." Percy said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Paul looked up at the sound of Percy's voice. His eyes widened at the sight of Carter and Zia. "Oh. Are these . . . 'friends' of yours?" He asked carefully.

Carter noticed the man's hand head towards a knife that was made out of some sort of bronze metal that was sitting on the table.

Percy and Annabeth noticed too, and exchanged glances. "Paul, they're fine. We think." Annabeth said reassuringly.

Carter exchanged glances with Zia.

It actually wasn't that reassuring. No. Carter still felt like he was going to be attacked at any moment.

Of course, it was definitely possible that they were. The power from the magic he and Zia had used was probably strong enough to call several creatures to them.

And if these Demigods were anything like them, then there would be complications from them as well.

"Percy, did you bring friends?" Carter jerked out of his thoughts in time to get his first look at Percy Jackson's Mom.

Carter was a little surprised by Percy's Mom. She smelled like chocolate chip cookies, she wore a blue drapy sweater, and she looked beautiful and happy.

That was not at all what Carter imagined the stressed Mother of a Demigod would look like.

Truth be told, on second glance he could see she looked pretty tired, but she still smiled at him and Zia despite the fact that they could have been masquerading as people instead of just visiting.

Percy nodded. He looked perfectly calm now. "Yeah. This is Carter and Zia. They said they're Magicians from The House of Life. No idea what that is, but since the obliterated some Hellhounds for us, I have no reason to call Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary."

His Mom nodded. She wiped her hands on a dish towel. "Well come in and sit down. I'll get some soda." She told them quickly.

Percy sighed and slumped down onto the couch, watching the so called "magicians" as they sat awkwardly.

He had absolutely no idea if they were actually magicians, or whether or not they were good or bad, but they seemed nice enough.

Carter seemed a little awkward and nervous. Zia was quiet, but she looked pretty smart. And she seemed to be confident that they could handle whatever they needed to handle.

"So. You are a son of Poseidon? The Greek god of the sea?" Zia asked curiously, leaning forward, her amber eyes gleaming.

Percy sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes. Greek god of the sea. Likes fish. Has a nice underwater palace. Yep."

Carter frowned. "So does being the son of a god have any consequences other than the fact that these . . . 'monsters' chase you around?" He said.

Percy raised his eyebrow. "I breathe underwater, I can control water, I can speak to fish. That sort of thing. Also, I generally almost die a lot."

Annabeth laughed and sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder.

"You mean _we_ almost die a lot. And Grover. And Nico. And probably everyone else . . . but yeah, mostly us." She said happily.

Percy smirked. Annabeth was in a cheerful mood recently. Not as many monsters, no quests, they were out of Tartarus . . .

He had to admit there were a lot of good things going on.

"Yeah, Nico tends to follow our example a little bit _too_ much." Percy agreed, turning to face his girlfriend. "And don't forget Tyson. He tends to follow us right into danger."

Annabeth laughed again. "So true." She froze for a minute, and a frown creased her forehead.

"Percy . . ." She said uncertainly, "weren't we supposed to send an Iris Message to Chiron today? We've been away from Camp for about a week, and he wanted to make sure we weren't killed by Monsters."

Percy shot straight up in his seat. "Oh gods! You're right! At the very least, Piper's going to kill us!"

They'd left Piper and Malcolm in charge of the Camp, since Clarisse was visiting her Mom as well.

Annabeth looked at Carter and Zia. They looked kind of confused. And Annabeth didn't really blame them.

_She_ was still surprised by how normal Percy's family was. She couldn't imagine what would happen if some of the other Demigods came over.

Although, she kind of wanted to see how Leo and Frank would react.

None of them had met Percy's Mom yet, although they were planning on a time for all of the Seven Demigods, (plus Nico) to meet and visit with each other. And Sally and Paul were invited.

"Hey, sorry guys, do you mind if I just go and send this message really quick?" Percy asked, running his fingers through his already untidy hair.

Carter and Zia exchanged glances. "You don't need to ask us you know." Zia said quietly.

Percy smiled. "Well, yeah sure. But I invited you over, and it would be kinda rude to just walk out on you."

Annabeth smiled. Seaweed brain.

Paul looked up again as Percy left the room. He sighed and turned to face the two teenagers sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"So, where are you two from?" He asked calmly. Annabeth hid a smile. She wanted to see this.

Carter twitched. "Well, we live just in Brooklyn area. Yeah. But Zia comes from Egypt, and I used to travel all over the world." He said quietly.

"Really?" Annabeth's interest was piqued. "Where are your parents?" She asked.

Carter sighed and rubbed his forehead. "My Mother is dead, and my Father is the host for the king of the Underworld currently."

"Mine are both dead, as is my foster Father." Zia added.

Annabeth sighed. "Wow. Magicians have complicated family lives too. I had no idea. I'm sorry."

Carter's eyes narrowed. "Percy's family life doesn't seem so complicated." He commented, "and you seem to be happy enough."

Annabeth bit her lip, and Paul winced. "I ran away from home when I was seven." She said quietly. "My Dad married a woman who didn't seem to like me at all, and wouldn't listen to me. I've lived with them again on and off for years. I wouldn't say my family life is easy. Percy is pretty lucky now, but you should have seen a few years ago."

Carter looked horrified. "I am so sorry! If I had known, I never would have . . . oh gods, I am so sorry."

Zia frowned at him. "Stop apologizing Carter. You didn't know. Annabeth doesn't blame you." She looked at Annabeth.

"No Carter, its fine. Lots of people have assumed the same thing when they see Percy's family." Annabeth said calmly.

Inside however, she was praying to the gods that Percy wouldn't take long so that he could stop her from taking out her dagger.

**Jeez Carter. Way to go and assume stuff.**

**But anyways ^_^ Hope you like it! Please review with suggestions and what not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Hello. :)**

**Here I am with another chapter for Of Demigods and Magicians! it took me a little longer to wrap my head around this chapter. Not totally sure why. But here it is!**

**To my guest reviewer. ;)**

**Unknown: I just got compared to Suzanne Collins, Rick Riordan, Angie Sage, and Christopher Paolini. OH MY GOSH! I have read all of The Hunger Games books, all of Gregor the Overlander, all of Septimus Heap, all of The Inheritance cycle Oh my goodness! I am doing a happy dance and bouncing and everything! I am posting this review on Facebook XD**

**Best reviewer ever! Glad this fanfiction is dedicated to him/her.**

**Thank you to all of my other awesome reviewers. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own not these people no matter how silly and crazy they are. XD**

Percy sighed as he made the rainbow. It was just like him to forget to contact Camp. Of course, with his headaches, normally Annabeth would take the responsibility.

Especially because they hadn't told Chiron about the headaches yet.

And he was not going to be happy.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow. Receive my offering." Percy tossed a Drachma into the mist. "Chiron, Camp Half-blood, Long Island."

Chiron was talking with Piper in his study. "No Piper, I haven't heard from them yet. Percy said he'd contact me today." He was saying calmly.

Percy coughed. "Yeah. Here I am." He said quickly.

Piper and Chiron turned simultaneously, and Chiron's face broke into a relieved smile. "Ah! Percy. I'm glad you actually remembered this time."

Percy smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "Um. Yeah. Me too. I'm surprised I did. Annabeth and I were on a date and then we got attacked by Hellhounds and we met these two kids that say their magicians . . . and, yeah. I'm kind of distracted. But we're both alive."

Piper was staring at him in confusion, and Percy could see a hint of worry in her eyes. He looked away. He'd been trying to avoid all of the seven.

Because they knew him well enough to see when he was in pain.

Chiron's eyes had widened. "Magicians you said?" He asked quickly.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, they said they were magicians from . . . the House of Life? I think?" He added uncertainly.

Chiron sighed and began to rub his temples as though he was suffering from the same headache as Percy. "Egyptian?" He said quietly.

Percy paused for a minute. "Yeah. I invited them over for pizza after they asked us a bunch of questions. They seem nice, and my Mom didn't react badly when we brought them in, so . . ." He trailed off.

Chiron shrugged his shoulders. "Then it should be fine."

Annabeth was about ready to kill the two magicians. Of course they probably couldn't tell, because she was good at hiding that sort of thing.

Percy came out of his bedroom looking exhausted. "Well, Chiron said you should both be ok. He suggested though that Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary came over."

Annabeth laughed as Sally popped her head out of the kitchen. "Percy, if Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary are coming, go and meet them somewhere like the park. The really don't fit in here. Remember last time?"

Annabeth watched her boyfriend. The blood seemed to have drained out of his face, and his eyes were far away.

"Yep. I remember last time." He reassured her. "I told Tyson to meet us at the city park, since both of them know where that is. Come on guys." He added, walking over to Annabeth and helping her up gently.

Zia and Carter stood uncertainly. Annabeth thought that Zia might have noticed that Percy was tired and pale as well.

They left the apartment, and began to walk to the park. Everyone was kind of quiet, so the walk was awkward.

Percy was relieved when they arrived at the park to see Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary running around scaring the poor mortals.

Of course, he was not as relieved when Carter and Zia looked ready to attack. He should have warned them. They probably thought that Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary were monsters.

Of course, technically they were, but they weren't _bad_ monsters.

"Brother!" Tyson yelled cheerfully, running towards them. "Annabeth! Do we get to eat peanut butter and see Sally and make things go boom?" He asked happily, squeezing Percy into a hug.

Percy struggled to get enough breath to respond. Annabeth saved him. "Hey Tyson. We are going to see Sally, I do not know about peanut butter, and probably no things are going to go boom. Sorry. Oh, and put down Percy before he dies." She added, giving Tyson a quick hug.

Tyson dropped Percy.

Zia stared at the cyclops. She remembered Iskandar telling her about the cyclopes. What he hadn't mentioned was that some of them were apparently not evil.

This one was strange. He was babbling to Annabeth and Percy about peanut butter and blowing things up.

And the thing that looked like a Set animal . . . the Hellhound. It was leaping around like a small dog! But this thing was _huge_!

Zia could see Carter gawking at them as well, so she felt a little bit better about it. At least she wasn't the _only_ one surprised.

Tyson turned to them, his big brown eye shining. "Percy, are these friends?" He asked happily.

Percy laughed. "Yep. Tyson, this is Carter and Zia. They are Magicians from the House of Life." He said calmly.

Zia though that Percy looked more relaxed than he had even when they were at the apartment.

Which seemed kind of strange, because who would be more realized than when they were home?

Tyson beamed, stepping forwards and squeezing them in a hug. "Friends! Ella should come and meet friends." He called.

A red blur zoomed out of a tree and perched on Tyson's shoulder.

Zia and Carter stared. It was almost like a _ba_. Like someones soul. It was a slender woman with wings.

Percy smiled. "Ella! It's good to see you. Were you visiting Tyson and tagged along?" He asked.

Ella looked at him. "Friends. I came to see friends. 'Tag, game of tag lasted five hours. I won.' Ella came to see her friends." She said quietly.

Annabeth reached up and stroked Ella's red feathers. "Hey Ella." She turned to Percy. "How about we split up and take a bit of a break? You, Tyson and Carter go get some ice cream from the store, and the girls and I will get some decorations."

Percy laughed. "I'm sure Mom thought I forgot." He joked.

Carter shook his head. They were separating? He wasn't completely sure if that was safe. He looked at Zia.

"It'll be fine Carter. I'm sure you could tear both of them apart if you wanted. And I know I could beat Annabeth and the little thing." She whispered.

Carter nodded. He was pretty sure Zia had more confidence in him than he had in himself.

Percy seemed pretty good, and Carter really didn't want to fight Tyson.

Because if he did, he would probably get pulverized in one blow.

**well I hope everyone likes it :) I shall now go and watch the new episode of Young Justice that just came out. I AM SO HAPPY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I am posting now. I feel relieved. I had terrible writers block this week, and did most of this chapter today. ^_^ But I do hope you all like it. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! It makes me feel so happy!**

**Guest reviews:**

**Unknown: XD Mrs. O'Leary and Leroy? Lol. That would be amusing. ^_^ Equal and infinity huh? Awesome sauce. I can't believe Eragon and Arya aren't together either. I really really want him to write another book, because its driving me crazy!  
I used your idea! Yep. :) Couldn't help it. It is technically YOUR fanfiction. It is dedicated to you oh awesome person. **

**Layne18: Hey! Thanks for the review despite having technical problems that made it so you couldn't sign in, Reviews make make me happy. :)**

**Well, I am glad you all liked the last chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: O.o Wait? Own these people? Nah. They own me. Despite what you would think, Percy and Annabeth keep me as a slave. I serve Tyson peanut butter and collect books for Ella. But no, I do not own them :(**

Zia actually was enjoying herself. Annabeth seemed nice, and Ella was adorable.

Plus she didn't feel like she needed to look over her shoulder to make sure Carter wasn't completely distracted by the signs that led to martial arts centers, or the shop that said it sold different kinds of swords.

"So Zia, if you're an Egyptian Magician, do you follow different paths?" Annabeth's curious voice broke into Zia's thoughts.

"Yes." She said before she could stop herself.

"Which path do you follow?"

Zia hesitated for a moment. "I am a fire mage. One of the strongest ones in existence." She said coldly.

She hoped that Annabeth could tell that she wasn't lying, and therefore would see that she was not a person to fight with unnecessarily.

"Interesting." Annabeth said. "What do you think Ella?"

"Fire. 'To storm or fire the world must fall.' Fire can be good. Fire can be bad." Ella said confidentially. Zia was sure she saw Annabeth flinch slightly.

"Yes Ella. Fire can be good or bad. Thats right." Annabeth whispered.

Zia decided not to push it.

If Annabeth wanted to talk she would. If she didn't, then Zia definitely was not going to try and make her.

Annabeth watched the fire mage. She seemed pretty calm, and she was handling Ella's weirdness pretty well. But at the same time, Zia seemed wary, as though ready to counter an attack at any time.

Annabeth wasn't sure what she was expecting to attack her, but if anything did attack, Annabeth was glad that she would have at least a little bit of help.

She was also pretty sure that Zia expected Annabeth to attack her.

Which wasn't going to happen.

"So, have you ever actually been to Egypt?" Annabeth asked calmly.

Zia nodded. "I grew up there actually. Before my home was destroyed by an Egyptian monster my Father accidentally brought him." She replied, her voice even.

Annabeth closed her eyes. Yes the Magicians definitely had crazy stories just like the Demigods.

"Sounds like your family life wasn't easy either." She agreed.

Zia sighed. "No. Did you really run away when you were seven?" She asked.

"Yes. My Stepmother wouldn't listen to me, and wouldn't let me call my Father, and monsters were starting to attack, so I just left." Annabeth said.

"How did you survive?"

"I met up with two other Demigods, and we made it to Camp together." Annabeth told her. Thalia and Luke . . .

Carter was laughing. Now that the girls were gone, Percy and Tyson seemed to have their brotherliness easy. They were talking about anything under the sun.

The sea, fish, Annabeth, Cabins, tridents, someone name Frank, a flying ship, the earth, giants, Ella, and explosions seemed to be among the favorites topics though.

Carter was fine just listening to their conversation and trying to follow it.

They were wandering willy nilly through the park, and Carter wondered if Percy really _had_ forgotten to go get ice cream.

"So how long have you known Annabeth?" Carter asked curiously, trying to join into the conversation.

Percy sighed. "Since I was twelve. We met at Camp."

Carter nodded. "Why did you go to this Camp?" He wasn't sure if Percy would answer, because if someone asked him where the Nome's were, he would resist answering. Especially if that person asked why he lived in one.

"Because I'm a Demigod. At a certain age, the monsters can smell a Demigod. The more powerful you are, the stronger your smell. The only reason I lasted so long was because of my Mother." Percy answered calmly.

"What did she do that would help?"

Percy closed his eyes and stopped walking. "She married a horrible person. He drank, and even without being a Demigod, his stink would have driven even the most determined monster away. He _hit_ her, and she stayed with him for me."

Carter paled. He remembered telling Annabeth that her life and Percy's life didn't seem so bad.

He wished that he could take those words back.

Percy looked back at Carter. He seemed to be thinking about something. He didn't look very happy. Percy wasn't very happy either.

He'd been in a pretty good mood. His headache was fading, and he and Tyson were talking about anything and everything.

Of course, then Carter began asking questions.

Normally of course, Percy wouldn't mind. But this was a little bit more painful.

Percy hated thinking about Smelly Gabe. It reminded him about losing his Mom. The awful few days when he thought she was dead.

It also reminded him of meeting Annabeth, and finding the Camp, which was great.

But now of course, his headache was back. Just what he needed. Maybe getting the ice cream would help.

Eating the ice cream would _definitely_ help.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the look on Tyson's face.

The cyclops was looking around, as if there was something disturbing nearby. "Smells bad." He said uncertainly.

Percy groaned. If it smelled bad, that meant there were monsters nearby. And he really didn't want to deal with monsters.

"Any idea what it is Tyson?" He asked, crossing his fingers that it might be something easily disposed of. Of course with his luck, it would probably be all three Gorgons. Or an old enemy, like the Minotaur.

"Monster I haven't smelled before." Tyson told Percy.

Something hit Percy. What if it was an Egyptian monster? He turned to Carter. The Magician apparently had the same idea, because he was rifling through a satchel that was suddenly in his hands, muttering.

"Where in the name of Osiris is my sword?" Carter snapped.

Then he looked at the sky. "Jeez. I'm an idiot." He dropped the bag, which hit the ground and disappeared, and then pulled something out of nowhere.

It was some sort of Egyptian sword. As Percy watched, Carter spun around and stuck it straight into the shadows, without even waiting to see what was behind him.

**that might not have been so smart Carter, because even ****_I_**** don't know what you just hit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. *small voice* **

**Sorry I'm late.  
Time disappeared. And shook me. And stole my sleep.**

**For everyones knowledge who is a guest reviewer, it would be easier if you had a nickname instead of just Guest. It would make it easier for me to answer your review. If you don't want a nickname, do Guest 1, or Guest 2. Just check before you post to see if someone already has that name.**

**Well. Guest REVIEWS!**

**obsessed: HERE IT IS! YAY! :)**

**Little Chibi: Read on to find out! :)**

**Guest: AGH! I hope you didn't go insane! I POSTED I POSTED DON'T KILL ME! AHHH! ;) PLEASE STILL BE SANE!**

**Unknown: I might do a fluffy Eragon Arya fic. They are awesome. And YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA OH MY GOSH THATS A GREAT IDEA YAY! Will not be posted until a while though :(  
I am glad you liked the authors note that I do not remember! :) I hope I can post on your birthday. I will try, especially since this fic is dedicated to you.**

**foreverluv13: Wow, thanks! I'm glad you like it. I think Rick is setting us up for something. But I don't know what, and I don't know when.**

**Layne18: XD yep. Carter indeed it is.**

**Yoyoyowassup: Great name ^_^ I am glad you like it! Here they go, fighting! :) Read on friend, read on.**

**richard: wait no longer.**

**Please: I am hurrying!I will not take this away from you! (I think)**

**superfan: WOW! Thanks so much!**

**Gasp! I am happy with all of my other awesome reviewers as well! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: CARTER DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT SWORD AT ME! Zia! stop him! Oh, hi guys, I don't own the characters so- AH! PERCY AND ANNABETH SAVE ME PLEASE!**

Zia wasn't even sure how they knew.

But they both knew that the boys were in trouble. Even Ella seemed a little bit uneasy.

"We should go find them." Zia finally said. "Something doesn't feel right. Carter isn't as headstrong as his sister, but he isn't entirely cautious either."

"Percy is good, but he's been a bit more lax since . . ." Annabeth trailed off. She looked worried. "Gods of Olympus. This is bad. I know whats wrong." She muttered. "This is really bad."

"What is it?"

"Percy and I fell into Tartarus last summer. While we were there, he had a serious head injury. It healed, but it left him with terrible headaches. We've noticed that when his headaches are particularly strong he attracts more monsters. And _bigger_ monsters." Annabeth replied.

"This is not good. We have to go and find them." Zia said, feeling fear start to rise in her.

She might want to take it slow with Carter, but she still cared for him. Besides, she really didn't want to face Sadie with the news that Carter was killed fighting a monster in the off limits section of New York.

Annabeth and Zia began to run, Ella flying, and Mrs. O'Leary bounding behind them, barking a growling like crazy.

Until then, Annabeth hadn't even been sure that Mrs. O'Leary was with them. The Hellhound was almost always more likely to go with Percy and Tyson than with Annabeth.

It wasn't that Mrs. O'Leary didn't like Annabeth, it was just that she liked Percy and Tyson a whole lot better.

So generally she stayed with the boys.

And right now, Annabeth wished that Mrs. O'Leary _was_ with the boys, because they probably needed help fighting off . . . whatever they were fighting off.

Annabeth hoped that Percy and Carter were ok. She didn't like their chances when Percy wasn't at his best, and Carter was . . . well, Annabeth didn't even really know how he fought.

They reached the park. Annabeth was positive that the boys hadn't gone to get the ice cream yet, which meant that they were still in the vicinity.

"Percy! Carter!" She called, running towards the path.

Mrs. O'Leary bounded ahead, growling like crazy. She disappeared into the bushes, and a second later a terrible howl erupted in the clearing, followed by snarling and yelling.

Annabeth and Zia charged into the clearing and stared in shock.

Percy, Carter, and Mrs. O'Leary were fighting with what appeared to be three giant red jackel like animals.

Percy grunted, trying to stab the evil thing that was right in front of him.

"Gods of Olympus! Why can't the monsters I fight just die when I kill them?" He yelled in frustration.

This was ridiculous. Carter had killed the first one, and then it split into three.

In other words, killing it without Annabeth, who would know what to do, would be idiotic. Because it would just keep multiplying over and over again until they were overwhelmed.

"Percy duck now!" He heard Annabeth's voice behind him, and without even hesitating, he crouched down, shielding his head.

Annabeth kicked out, hitting one of the monsters that was leaping towards them, and knocking it sideways.

Percy stabbed the thing in the heart and it disintegrated.

"Thank the gods." He muttered, before diving back into the battle. Annabeth was here, so now he fight like he normally would.

He could hear Zia and Carter chanting something together, but he ignored them and kept on swiping at the things.

"What in the name of the gods are they?" He heard Annabeth shout as she accidentally decapitated one and it began to morph into three.

"They are Set animals." Carter said, his voice sounding strange and thunderous.

He appeared in front of them, surrounded by a glowing Avatar, wielding a massive sword. He stabbed at one of the Set animals and it disappeared immediately.

Zia followed, surrounded by crackling flames, and throwing sparks off.

Carter smiled at the expression on Percy's face. He didn't look awestruck or afraid, he just looked confused and mildly annoyed.

"Come on Annabeth, lets tear these things to pieces." Percy cried. The two Demigods went back to their battle.

Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary seemed to be having fun from Carter's point of view. The were jumping on the Set animals and wrangling them to the ground. Mrs. O'Leary would bite their necks and the monsters would dissolve and head back down into the Duat.

Tyson was followed by Ella, who seemed to be telling him something. He would then proceed to hit them in particular places, and the Set animals would disappear in a pile of dust.

Carter wondered why the Harpy had even stuck around.

She was small enough that it obviously wasn't safe for her to just be there, and she definitely couldn't fight.

But maybe she felt safer closer to Tyson and Percy.

That seemed to be the case, because she flitted over to Percy and said something to him as well. Immediately the son of Poseidon laughed, and stabbed another Set animal.

"Thanks Ella!" He cheered. "Stab them only, and we should be fine. If that fails, break their spine."

Carter sighed. Great. Now they just had to concentrate on killing the things. And then maybe they could get the ice cream and go have pizza.

Zia exploded one monster, and then took out her wand, muttering the Egyptian word for break.

For a moment the Hieroglyph glowed on a Set animal, and then it snapped and disappeared.

Carter laughed as he stomped on one and heard it break. At this rate they would be done in only a couple of minutes, and their date could go as planned.

Then he heard Percy and Annabeth yell a warning as something collided with his Avatar from the behind, ruining his concentration and making him fall forwards without his magical protection.

Carter rolled, managing to come up on his feet and not cut himself on his sword. He turned to face a Draconic creature that snarled at him, almost like a cat, and raised its claws to bring them down on him.

***Dusts self off and glares at Magicians* Fat lot of help you guys are. Hmph.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Birthday present for Unknown is now complete. Happy day! :)**

**second to last chapter people. Sad, but it has to end eventually. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Guest reviews:**

**Layne18: thanks! This one winds down a little bit.**

**Little Chibi: Your welcome! :) **

**guest smiley: XD I am actually very much considering a writing career. So much that I have done NaNoWriMo twice and have one book published on Amazon. I read the 13th Reality, which was pretty good, but I don't know any of his other books unfortunately. :) He is good though, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) Flattery does indeed make me write faster.**

**Guest: Percabeth forever, and Zarter will stay. Oh don't worry, I am very loyal to books. :)**

**Donna: Thank you! :)**

**Unknown: Please do hide your world domination plans! I POSTED ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! I am proud. :P And chapters will be posted on time on Saturday. *fingers crossed***

**Disclaimer: Cookies and stuff, but no, owning this is not something this I get to do.**

Percy reacted the quickest. He and Annabeth had fought several Dracons before, and they knew how to act.

He dove in front if Carter and slashed Riptide across the Dracon's snout.

The monster reeled backwards, and swiped at empty air, as though trying to hit Percy.

Percy could hear Annabeth and Zia helping Carter up, but he stayed fixed on the Dracon. The beast began to slink around him, but he turned to follow it, keeping his sword fixed on it.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked Carter, managing to get a good hit on the Dracon's leg.

He heard Annabeth say that Carter was fine, but he was too busy dodging as the Dracon darted forward. But he was too slow.

The Dracon managed to grab onto his shirt, and it threw him hard towards a tree.

Percy cursed. "If there's a Dryad in there can you please catch me before I impale you?" He called.

He heard a sigh. "I told you he would ask Bramble! But what did you say? 'Oh no, he'd never ask! He doesn't even know he has any power over us because of Pan.' But here he is, and he's asking."

Two slim Dryads caught him and pushed him back.

Annabeth and Zia were fighting the Dracon now, and Carter was busy pulling his sword out of nowhere. He looked kind of unsteady, but he seemed determined.

Percy thanked the Dryads and darted back into battle. Mrs. O'Leary, and Tyson were still fighting what Carter and Zia had called the Set animals.

They seemed fine, and almost seemed to be enjoying themselves.

So Percy jumped onto the back of the Dracon. The monster wasn't expecting it, nor did it expect the sword that killed it.

Annabeth sighed as the Dracon disintegrated in front of her eyes, and Percy landed on his feet in a pile of dust.

"Are you ok Seaweed brain?" She asked, walking forward and giving him a quick kiss. "What were you thinking? Why on earth would you jump on top of it?"

Percy sighed. "Well, it worked. The Dracon is dead. Now can we go and get some ice cream and go home? I would love to be able to have some of my Mom's pizza."

Annabeth laughed and hugged him. "Seaweed brain." She said affectionately.

Zia and Carter were talking quietly. Mrs. O'Leary was running around in a circle, while Tyson and Ella were chattering non stop.

"Yeah. We should get ice cream and go. I bet Sally's wondering where we are by now." Annabeth leaned against Percy, feeling the reassuring beat of his heart beat.

Tyson said something to Mrs. O'Leary, and the Hellhound bounded into the shadows and disappeared.

Annabeth assumed that she had shadow traveled back to Camp.

Tyson squeezed Percy and Annabeth into a hug. "Brother! Annabeth! We are going to go to Sally's house and wait!"

"Great Tyson! Can you let us down so that we can breathe?" Annabeth squeaked.

Tyson set them down, squeezed Zia and Carter for a brief moment, and then he and Ella ran back towards the path.

Percy sighed ruefully and rubbed his side. "I've told him and told him, and still he almost kills us every time he hugs us."

Annabeth laughed.

Zia watched as the two Demigods talked. Just by one glance she could tell that they were in love.

Percy was gentle with Annabeth, and Annabeth was sweet with Percy. But in battle, both of them were fierce, and strong, and unpredictable.

"I give in. Maybe we wouldn't have been able to beat them in a battle." She whispered to Carter.

He laughed. "No, especially not if they teamed up. They are more powerful than any of the Magicians we have."

Zia raised any eyebrow. She wasn't sure about _that_. Amos and Sadie were pretty powerful. Carter was powerful, he just needed to work harder to harness his powers, and stay focused.

And she wasn't that bad herself, was she?

The group began to walk back towards a place Percy said had an ice cream shop.

Zia wondered if their date would ever calm down. So far it had been one thing after another, and they weren't even alone any more.

Although, she was glad they hadn't just gone back after encountering Percy and Annabeth. For one, Sade would have been unbearable. For another, the two Demigods seemed to be really good at doing what they did.

Maybe they could help the Magicians from the 21st Nome.

Most of them really needed help in their fighting technique. But then again, it looked like Percy and Annabeth were trained with weapons, not magic. They probably thought that the idea of magic was almost annoying.

Zia sighed. Well, at least the date would be partially good. Pizza, ice cream, and then maybe Carter would take her to a movie or something.

Just as long as it wasn't romance, she would probably be fine.

Carter watched Zia's face as they walked. She was obviously thinking deeply about something, and from the way her eyes were fixed on Annabeth and Percy, he could guess what.

He felt bad that their date had turned out so weirdly.

Maybe he could get the Demigod couple to double date with them after dinner, and the could go to a movie, or something like that.

It was a pretty pathetic fall back, but hey! It was something right?

Carter sighed. He really and truly sucked at being a boyfriend. There was no way that Percy had ever felt like this.

The way he and Annabeth were, holding hands as Percy said something that made Annabeth laugh and lean her head against his shoulder, was just the way Carter wished her could be with Zia.

But they were already having problems. Zia wanted to go slowly, to get to know each other.

Carter wanted that too. He really didn't like the idea of dating someone you didn't even know. But at the same time, every time he looked at her, he felt as though he was unworthy to be near her.

Sadie probably would have said that he was just a coward, and that he _was_ unworthy, even though she knew it would make him even more determined.

Besides, he could always tease her about her relationship with Walt/Anubis.

Carter shook his head, and took Zia's hand. He might as well go for it. "Zia, want to go for a movie afterwards?" He asked her quickly, trying not to stumble over the words.

Zia laughed. "Sure Carter. Thats a great idea. How about we ask Percy and Annabeth to join us? We interrupted each others dates, so we might as well make it up to them like they are for us."

Carter nodded. "Yeah, I think a double date sounds perfect."

They followed the two Demigods as they walked into an ice cream shop. This wasn't a bad date after all.

**Well! I hope you had a great birthday Unknown!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is. The end. :) I hope you all liked it. And forgive in out of character problems. And misspellings. And that sort of thing. And late chapters ^.^**

**Well.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Toolazy to login: Well, thanks! I am glad you liked it that much! :)**

**Layne18: Nymphs . . . *shakes head a laughs***

**guest smiley: I unfortunately don't read very many crossovers. I do know that Rick Riordan is making one of his own though, which will be released sometime this year. *squeals***

**Guest: Well, happy belated birthday! :)**

**Donna: Thanks :)**

**Unknown: Thank you! Well, I really hope you liked your fanfiction. It was fun to write. I'm glad you had a good birthday too ;) You've been great.**

**Thanks also to Writer2be14, Superfan, Whitherfang, EkatAthenaWizard, MysticLion, Lycii TyS, the Mushypotato, TheBlueBomb, medusa's pen, Misty62, ssssmenke, Blueh, Little Chibi, Monkeygirlz3, obsessed, Snyderk161, foreverluv13, yoyoyowassup, layweebookfreak, richard, Please, NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo, Arkell26, Storygirl90, SmartMcSmartle, KJtheELMtree, bhz, and all of my guests for the reviews. You made me very happy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. The great and amazing scribe for Camp Half-blood, Rick Riordan, does.**

The pizza was delicious. Zia was pretty sure that she had never tasted anything so wonderful in her life.

Of course, she also hardly remembered what her Mother's cooking tasted like.

The dinner was a lot less awkward than Zia would have thought. Sally and Paul Blofis were friendly, and tried extremely hard to make Carter and Zia feel welcome.

And they did a wonderful job of it too.

Percy and Annabeth were kind of quiet, although when someone was actually trying to have a conversation with them, they responded easily.

But when Carter and Paul began to talk about some Basketball team or something, Zia noticed Annabeth shoot Percy a worried glance, and the daughter of Athena's hand slipped under the table.

Percy looked kind of pale, which was strange looking, because he was quite tan.

Sally left with some of the dishes and returned with a blueberry pie, the blueberry ice cream that Percy had insisted on, and strangely, blue whipped cream.

Carter and Zia exchanged confused glances.

They'd already noticed the blue soda, blue jelly beans, and other things, but this was getting a little ridiculous.

Annabeth seemed to notice their confusion. "They have kind of a tradition where they try and eat as much blue food as possible." She explained.

Zia raised her eyebrows. "What could have started that?"

Sally laughed awkwardly, looking at Percy. "I was married several years ago to a man named Gabe Ugliano. He said that there was no such thing as blue food, and ever since then we've gone out of our way to find blue."

Zia smiled uncertainly. She wasn't sure she should have brought the topic up. Percy was now just picking at his food, and Annabeth looked even more worried.

But it wasn't really her fault. She hadn't known before that it was an awkward discussion.

She just needed to know if there was a reason for all the blue food that they were eating or if it was just for fun.

Apparently there was a really complicated reason that Zia felt awkward about.

Annabeth shifted, rubbing the back of Percy's hand. He felt hot, and he kept rubbing his forehead with his other hand.

Sally served everyone a slice of pie. "So, you two are Egyptian Magicians," She said as she scooped some ice cream onto Carter's plate. "What brought you here?"

Annabeth almost laughed as Carter blushed. "We were on a date." He muttered.

Sally raised an eyebrow and looked at Zia, who was biting her lip, and cutting her pie.

"We were, but we saw that Percy and Annabeth needed help, and we stopped to help them." She admitted. "And when Percy invited us over, we did not say no."

Sally nodded. Annabeth tried not to laugh. "Well, maybe we can go out for a movie later. Percy and I should probably finish our date too."

Zia smiled. "Carter and I though the same."

Percy smiled as Annabeth and Zia began to chat about how idiotic he and Carter were

For some reason, Percy was fine with being called an idiot by the daughter of the goddess of wisdom.

Especially when his headache was strong enough that he couldn't think straight.

He thought finishing their date was a great idea. They needed to go back to Camp the next day anyways, so they might as well enjoy themselves before needing to train young Demigods in the art of only _almost_ getting themselves killed.

As opposed to getting themselves killed.

Of course, since Percy honestly wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep his act up with the headaches, he wasn't sure if he would be teaching the sword fighting class for much longer.

Percy finished off his ice cream, thanking the gods that ice cream seemed to be one of the two cures for his headaches.

The other one was him and Annabeth just being alone.

In silence.

And that did not necessarily mean that they were kissing. They could go on a walk together and be alone in silence.

Or they could go to the bottom of the lake and watch as the Naiads glared at Annabeth.

Percy kind of liked that actually. It was hilarious to see the water spirits jealous. Although Annabeth only did it because she knew that Percy needed to quiet time.

The rest of the Campers probably thought they were making out.

Admittedly they kissed sometimes, but it actually wasn't that often.

Most of the time Percy just wanted a bit of quiet.

Carter rolled his eyes and Zia told Sally and Annabeth about the time Carter had gotten them lost while riding Freak.

And then of course she had to explain who Freak was.

How did girls talk so much about that sort of thing? It wasn't as if Zia couldn't have just said, 'Oh, Freak's a Griffin,' and be done with it!

But no, she had to go into how Carter had found him, and everything.

Carter glanced at Percy, to see if he was paying attention to the conversation.

By the look on the Demigod's face, it was doubtful. Percy looked as though he was thinking of something else entirely.

"Do you want to go and see that movie now?" Carter asked randomly, noticing that the conversation had trailed off.

Zia stood. "That would be nice."

Annabeth turned to Percy. "Come on Seaweed brain, lets go watch something."

"As long as it's not romance I'm good." Percy said cheerfully, standing and then helping his girlfriend up.

Annabeth laughed, rolling her eyes. "I can't stand romance either. What about you two?" Carter sighed.

"Hate Romance. Zia?"

Carter felt his cheeks heat up a little as she turned her amber eyes on him. "I am not that fond of romance. Although a good action movie just came out that I've been wanting to see." She said smoothly.

"Yeah, I remember! Percy, remember, we saw the trailer and you promised you would take me. Guess we're going." Annabeth said calmly.

Percy laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Yep. And I didn't even have to remember. Love you wise girl."

Carter put his arm around Zia as they left the apartment.

"This isn't such a bad date after all." He muttered under his breath.

**Thank you all for reading my fanfiction, and supporting me. And thank you Unknown, for the idea. :)**


	8. Authors note- the end

**Hey! This story is officially done, but I keep getting reviews that I feel like I need to answer, so here it goes.**

**kale: I am sorry, this story is complete. I am considering doing a sequel sometime in the future, but for now it's done.**

**EW Seriously: This story is actually finished. It ended and everything. I'm so sorry if that wasn't clear. I am thinking of making a sequel (see above) but not for a little while, as I am also writing a House of Hades fic, and another fanfiction.  
I like that too, I'd totally forgotten about it until you mentioned it. I used it because of a quote from Grover in the last book of the first series "Well . . . sure good to be together again. Arguing. Almost dying. Abject terror. Oh, look. It's our floor."  
Thank you! I'm sorry you thought I was just discontinuing it. I actually liked the fanfiction a lot, and enjoyed writing in it. I was planning on it being short though, and it was.  
But maybe the sequel will be longer.**

**guest smiley: Yeah, I am serious. It will be in the back of the paperback of the last Kane Chronicles book. I really can't wait for it either.**

**This fanfiction was dedicated to Unknown, one of the reviewers to my House of Hades fanfiction. It was supposed to be short, and I wasn't very sure about it because it was a crossover, and I normally dislike crossovers. But I had a lot of fun with it, and I'm glad that so many people liked it. **

**I will be writing a sequel, but I'm not sure when, seeing as I have two ongoing fanfictions right now that might take a little while to be completed.**

**thank you all for liking this so much**

**Brightpath2**


End file.
